


A Bittersweet moment

by robron_sugden_dingle



Category: Dryan, dryan fanfic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_sugden_dingle/pseuds/robron_sugden_dingle
Summary: So I know that theprincessed has not been feeling well and silly ol me promised some fanfic to keep her going.
Here goes my sweet.
I hope it's good xx





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/gifts).



> Come and join me on tumblr! 
> 
> robron-sugden-dingle

The piercing screech of the director yelling ‘CUT!’ filled the air, cutting through the tension of the latest take. Danny and Ryan had just finished filming the hospital scene where Aaron slipped the ring onto Robert’s ring finger. As Ryan walks away from the set, vaguely aware that Danny is getting out of the cold hospital bed, he consciously, yet gently grasps and twists the ring around his finger, envying the stage of the relationship their onscreen counterparts have now reached. 

Danny heads backstage, wanting to change from his hospital-wear into his blue, snugly bathrobe. He was pretty tired from having filmed none stop since 8am; the drive over from Manchester hadn’t helped his mood with all the traffic. They were scheduled to start at 6. In place of his favourite bathrobe, was a short-cut pink satin dressing gown with frilly tassels. He instantly realises that his irritating, yet endearing co-workers have subjected him to a terrible practical joke. Danny knows all too well that he can’t let this get to him, or they will do it all the more. So with a heavy sigh and the slight pull of a grin at the edge of his mouth, he reaches for the outfit.

 

As Ryan sits in the communal break room, the presence of Patrick and Jonathan rehearing their lines on the other side of the room not enough to break his concentration as he continues to twist the ring around his ring finger. He hears a commotion occurring outside and looks through the glass to see Danny, having to do a double take on his chosen attire. 

Is that… pink? He thinks to himself. Isabel and Adam, their faces twisted in amused grins, meet Danny in the hallway. Ryan quickly deduces that they have played an elaborate prank on Danny, and Danny being the good sport he is, all brazen and nonchalant, wore his prank with pride. Ryan cannot help but allow a smile to tug of the corner of his lips. 

Danny enters the room after a quick hug from his co-workers; laughing off the banter as only he knows how, with a cheesey smile spread across his face. He quickly takes a seat next to Ryan, crossing his legs one over the other, as Ryan fixates on the ring, legs parted and elbows resting on his thighs, whilst twiddling with the ring on his finger. Jonathan and Patrick see the tension, are almost able to touch it, and take this as their cue to leave. 

Danny, now leaning on his left arm, eyes Ryan speculatively; his line of sight shifting from Ryan’s face, to the ring, back to his face; a form of assessment.

“What are you thinking about?” Danny quizzes after a minutes silence. 

“Hmm?” Ryan sounds, pulled out of his reverie. “Oh, nothing.” 

“Don’t be coy, it doesn’t suit you. You’ve been staring at that thing solidly for ages”. 

“It’s just…” Ryan says, expelling a sigh, “It’s just I’ve missed filming them like this, especially over the past few months. Our characters story has been a bit quiet, so I haven’t seen as much of you as I would have liked.” 

“Well, I’m sure there’s something we can do about that. I mean, I didn’t put on this atrocious outfit for nothing!”

Ryan looks up at Danny, perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“Not gunna lie, I would rather have gone home in that awful hospital get-up rather than this dreadful thing” Danny states, waving his right hand casually up and down his body. Ryans’ eyes follow his gesturing hand. “But I’m sure there’s a way we can make this work, given how short it is.” Danny can’t help but wink at Ryan, as a smile of tinted with relief and lust crosses his face. 

“I don’t know. I think I prefer you in this.” He tugs playfully at the seems of the dressing gown, moving up to the tassels, tugging them lightly, a clear indication at the direction his thoughts are going. 

“Hmm… I suppose it’s a good thing your wife is out of town then? How is she with all this? I mean, I know we had that one night, Daisy was so supportive of your needs, but I don’t want to cross any… boundaries?” He chuckles. He already knows they’ve gone further than they should have done. But if Danny is being honest with himself, he truly doesn’t care. He knows deep down that he is happiest when he is with Ryan, and when Ryan is with him. In every way possible. 

***

Ryan pushes Danny into the living room, brushing past the door, narrowly avoiding injury as their lips lock, Ryan echoing the actions of his on screen counterpart, grasping Danny’s’ face in his hands. Danny caresses Ryan’s’ back, trailing up to his neck and eventually clenching at the fine, unkempt hair at the back of his head. They force themselves together in an embrace, unaware of the passing time, exchanging kisses filled with lust, wandering hands leave the feeling of fire against the others skin. 

Danny was still wearing the ridiculous pink dressing gown. He had refused to take it off all the way home, proving to be a heavy distraction to Ryan, whom had to concentrate on the road as he drove Danny home, rather than be taken in by his crude attempt of seduction. It took all of Ryan’s’ strength not to pull the car over and have his wicked way with him there and then. The drive had seemingly took forever in his eyes, although there was no traffic to speak of, the need to be with Danny again had been at the forefront of his mind since the earlier scene. Their tender onscreen exchanges left Ryan wanting, needing. 

They collapsed to the floor together, with Ryan taking charge. He eyed Danny as he lay with his back to the floor, crawling over him as they observed each other, and paused.

“What are you thinking?” Danny breathes, looking at the myriad of emotions that crossed Ryan’s’ face. 

“Hmm… Just admiring your outfit. How very… ‘Pretty in Pink’ of you.” Ryan jested. 

Danny laughed as he exhaled, “I had forgotten all about it to be honest,” as he reached one hand to the back of Ryan’s’ neck, the other reaching for his back and pulled his face closer, “now come here,’ he croaked, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Ryan’s’ face was a picture when he realised Danny wasn’t wearing any underwear, staring into his eyes. Danny knew what reaction this would get, and it seemed all the sweeter that they had drove back to his home before he realised, causing Ryan to moan in ecstasy, their mouths crashing back together as the heat that surrounded them seemed to expand. 

Ryan reached down, unzipped his fly and unbuckled his belt, craving the feeling of Danny more painfully than ever. He forcefully pushed his jeans down his thighs with all the might he could muster; yearning for that bittersweet moment he feels he has been waiting forever to come.  
With one swift motion, they are once again connected.


End file.
